Holiday Tradition
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine start their own holiday tradition


_**A/N:** I feel bad for not posting that many Seblaine lately but I'm in the midst of an international move so time is really limited. I'm actually sick right now so hopefully this fic is still enjoyable to some degree. **If you enjoy this, please rec and review it.** Also, I have a Tumblr where I post my Sebaine drabbles and fanarts that are not posted here. I'd be honored if you can follow me at "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com**". Thanks._

* * *

HOLIDAY TRADITION

Blaine Anderson was exhausted.

His arms felt like lead, and his legs didn't even feel attached to his body anymore. Blaine felt like a robot that was following through with the motion as he picked up the paper plates and tossed them into the garbage bag.

Sighing to himself, Blaine sat down on the sofa to take a break. He still had the rest of the apartment to clean up after he was done with the living room. And the kitchen, oh God! Blaine didn't even want to think about the kitchen.

Blaine had definitely bitten off more than he could chew this time. If anyone had told him it was going to be this tiring to host a holiday party, he would have either declined it from the start. But that was the thing: it was supposed to be a straight forward and simple holiday party amongst a small group of friends. Blaine never thought it was going to be _that_ much work.

"I'm done with the patio." The crinkling sound of plastic told Blaine Sebastian's whereabouts. Sebastian picked up a plastic cup from the coffee table and threw it into his garbage bag, humming Christmas songs as he moved onto his next target. "You okay there, babe?"

"Yeah, I'm just taking a break." Blaine stifled a yawn. Damn it, he was really tired. It would seem that the past few days of little sleep had finally caught up with him. What Blaine couldn't understand was how could Sebastian still have the energy to clean up the apartment – and sing – when he too had been busy hosting the party.

"I'm gonna start on the kitchen." Sebastian called out over his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll join you in a bit."

_In a bit_ turned out to be a few hours later, when Blaine woke up and found himself laying prone on the couch.

"What the-?" Blaine glanced at his watch and shot up to a sitting position when he saw that it was two in the morning.

"Good nap?" Sebastian was sitting single seater next to Blaine, a book in his hand and a cup of tea on the coffee table.

"Damn, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Blaine looked around the apartment and found it devoid of any traces of the party. "Did you clean everything up when I was asleep?"

"Oh yeah, I did." Sebastian shrugged as he took a sip of tea.

"Babe, you should've woken me up. The kitchen's a disaster."

"It's not that bad." Sebastian put down his book and sat down next to Blaine. "So, feeling better?"

"Much." Blaine couldn't help but feel bad about letting Sebastian did the entire cleanup. After all, Sebastian had been getting as little sleep as Blaine, in spite of the fact that the party was Blaine's idea to begin with. "You should get some rest too."

"I'm fine." Sebastian was now in Blaine's personal space, his face inches away from Blaine's. Blaine was so close that he could even see the gold specks in Sebastian's emerald green eyes. Sebastian leaned in closer and brushed his lips against Blaine's.

"What was that for?" It was barely a kiss, just a slight touch of lips against lips, but enough to send Blaine's heart racing.

"I didn't get to kiss my sexy boyfriend all evening." Sebastian smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkled up a little as he did so. "I think he deserves a lot of kisses after throwing such a spectacular party, don't you think?"

Blaine laughed as he returned Sebastian's kiss, nibbling lightly at his lower lip before pulling away, his face flushed and breathing slightly quickened.

"You know what would be even better?" Sebastian now had a mischievous look on his face.

"What?"

"If we kiss under the mistletoe." A grin spread across Sebastian's face.

"But we don't have any mistletoe in the apartment." It was the one thing that Blaine had forgotten to buy, but he didn't mind. Mixing university students with alcohol and mistletoe would have been a bad idea anyway.

"Yes, we do." Sebastian lowered his gaze. Blaine followed Sebastian's gaze and saw what Sebastian meant.

"Is that mistletoe?" Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Of course." Sebastian had a very pleased smile on his face, the kind that told Blaine that he was up to no good.

"And do I want to know why is it hanging on your waist?"

"For kissing." Sebastian tilted his head as he stared back at Blaine innocently. "What else?"

"I don't think it's supposed to hang that low." Blaine said wryly.

"Well, I'm starting a new tradition where the kiss under the mistletoe is a different kind of kiss." Sebastian reasoned. "I'm calling it the Seblaine holiday tradition."

"Seblaine?" Blaine raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well, that's how celebrities do it, right? Tomkat, Bennifer, Brangelina- hey, stop laughing!"

"I'm not." Blaine tried to keep a straight face as he tried not to laugh. Never in a million years would he have expected Sebastian of all people to create combine names for them. It was rather endearing and sweet. "It's cute, actually."

"You're making fun of me." Sebastian huffed.

"Hm …" Blaine placed his hands on Sebastian's knees and moved his hands upward. "I don't think I'll be considering giving you that kind of a kiss if making fun of you is my intent right now."

"You are?" Blaine looked up when he heard the surprised tone in Sebastian's voice.

"Well, you helped me make this party a success, cleaned up the place all by yourself, and you created a cute ship name for us." Blaine couldn't help but laugh when Sebastian looked like he was about to sulk. Blaine gave his boyfriend a grin as he moved his hands higher, feeling a sense of satisfaction when Sebastian's breathe hitched in his throat. "You've been a pretty awesome boyfriend and it's been a good year for us. So yes, a kiss in definitely in order."

"So we're really starting our holiday tradition?" The hopeful look on Sebastian's face reminded Blaine of a child who was about to unwrap his Christmas present.

"Absolutely." Blaine leaned up to give Sebastian a peck on the cheek as his hand started to pull down the zipper on Sebastian's jeans. "A Seblaine holiday tradition it is."

(END)


End file.
